Amongst the Living and the Dead
by The WolvGambit
Summary: Summary: AU. Severus is more than human. Albus had a plan. Hermione is stuck in the middle. What happens when she is a part of one man's hunger and another man's idea of coming back from the dead? HG/SS, GW/HP, AD/MM, RW/LB.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, just borrowing them. And maybe renting Snape to stay in my closet.

AN: Okay, be gentle with me. This is my very first attempt at writing this universe or fandom. Either character may be OOC from time to time but it's really just my interpretation. This is also an Alternative Universe so not everything with coinside with either the books or movies. I hope you all enjoy this.

Xxxx

Prologue

XXXxxxx

Hermione couldn't stand the unknown and as she walked towards the dungeons, fitting to give her old professor turned colleague a piece of her mind; she was met with an unlocked door. It was odd, to be sure, he always locked and warded it when he was alone. Why the sudden change. She slipped in through the crack she created before shutting it just as silently as she entered. The form of Severus Snape stood beside his teaching desk, his robes hung neatly over the chair beside him, the collar of his pressed shirt open as he was loading a muggle syringe with glowing blue liquid that she had done the same with before.

As he turned to face the corner where she was, she ducked behind a book case and cast a silent disillusionment charm upon her person. Hermione watched his slim fingers tap the barrel like a skilled physician would, the knocking of his nail echoing in the silent space. Then he buried the needle in his jugular, pressing the plunger down firmly before extracting it. Chocking down a gasp, his bright violet eyes once again turned towards where she was an eye brow cocked in question.

"Miss Granger, now that you've satisfied your curiosity would you please step forward." His voice was hollow, defeated. She didn't know whether to run or stay frozen in place. "Granger, you try my patience."

"Sir, I..." She reverted back to her old habit, just as he had his. It seemed that maybe they were taking steps back since she had, of course, spied on him.

"Save it." He growled, eyes flashing.

Hermione backed into the wall as he advanced on her, eyes now a burnt red, nostrils flaring. "Severus..."

"Shut up." He took something out of the fridge beside her. "Do you make it a habit of trying to figure out what's wrong with the picture on everyone or am I just special?"

"You lived, I just..."

"Wanted to know why." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, that's what you always want to know."

He sat down on the edge of a desk and brought the pouch of liquid to his lips. As he opened his mouth, his canines extended and she thought she'd faint as he struck the bag hard. His eyes bright blue this time. The bag drained instantaneously, flat as a piece of paper, before he tossed it to a trash can.

He leaned in, licking the substance off his lips that she now identified as blood. The metallic scent from his breath confirming it, his eyes once again violet. "Is your curiosity fully satisfied?"

His voice was a soft whisper, husky and low as he then reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear. She didn't have the strength to be scared, especially when he was looking at her that way. Like a predator, and she the prey. However, it was a different hunger than that, all burning and consuming; making her blood boil. This was dangerous, she knew, especially with the temptation of knowing something supposed to be secret.

Though, try as she might she couldn't shake off the sense of satisfaction to know all of her research paid off. Ever single bit of it.

Severus Snape survived because he was a Vampire.

Again, his voice broke her thoughts. "Yes, I am what you think I am. Are you going to run from me now?"

"No."

Those eyes widened. "And why not?"

"Because if you wanted to kill any of us, you wouldn't have hesitated." Hermione tilted her head as he backed up.

"You should go now." He turned to face her, pointing to the door.

"I'm not afraid." She reached out to touch his face, he clasped her wrist in his hand.

"When I am more stable, you can come back if you wish. Now, go."

She moved to the door slowly watching as his eyes were once more their normal color. His face a mask of pain and anguish, a volatile combination. As she closed the door, Hermione knew that this was going to put a strain on what ever progress she had made with him in the past three months since his return, however she knew not the real reasons for his distress. Something glass shattered against the wall, the sound of it harsh in her ears as she continued down the hall.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just borrowing it for the fun of it. Still renting Snape for my closet. LOL

AN: I'd like to thank DragonflyXxXDancer for her lovely beta work and giving me more insight into the universe than I currently have knowledge of. Thank you!

XXXXxxxxx

Chapter 1

XXXXXxxxxxxx

The war had done a lot to everyone; families had been split apart and there were many unbearable memories and frequent nightmares. Of course, none had suffered more than the ones at Hogwarts. With Dumbledore gone, his constant smiles and happiness absent; everything just seemed dry and dreary. As Hermione walked through the halls to take her new post in the library, she was accompanied by Harry and Ron. Harry was battling the loss of his friend, suddenly understanding why Snape had to do what he did; albeit the pain wasn't any less. Ron had lost his brother, she felt for him, but after their awkward kiss after the end of it all...nothing had been the same.

She had politely told him that she wanted someone to stimulate her intellectually as well as physically. Unfortunately, he did neither...but she didn't tell him that. In truth, Hermione had told him that he was more like a brother to her; this realization led to several fights between them with Harry as the mediator. They were leaving in a few days to finish their training as Aurors for the Ministry. Her passion had always been about books and learning everything she possibly could, the war hadn't changed that.

What was more confusing, to everyone, was how Snape had managed to survive Nagini's bite. He was paler than usual; there was no longer any color to him. His movements were more fluid than she ever remembered, he ate nothing, growled at menacing students, and then there were his eyes. She had seen them on his return; their colors were memorizing. When they connected with her across the great hall at dinner, they were a bright and vibrant violet. The dim lighting, in memorial, had seemed to make them glow. When she turned her head back towards her food, she could feel that his eyes were still on her. So when she faced him again, his eyes were back to their normal color.

If anyone had noticed, they said nothing to her; keeping silent as if guarding something entirely secret.

Now she stood in her second home, the place she longed to be the most because her parents wished to stay in Australia. They were mad, of course, she understood. But how she wished to be held by her mother just once more. Harry told her they would eventually forgive her, though how much time that would take was indeterminable.

So Harry and Ron left her to the dusty tombs she loved so much, her eyes running over each and every spine, her fingers lovingly caressing each one. It was hard to pick just one to read and she had to organize them first. For a while she did it the muggle way, pulling titles down, putting them in their proper sections. Alphabetizing was tedious and finally she gave up after a few hours. Her stomach was making her realize just how long she'd been in there. With a sigh, she cast a spell and the books flew where they were supposed to go. A smile crossed over her features as she left.

As usual, the Great Hall was a mess of students and teachers alike. She took her seat next to McGonagall, discussing the ins and outs of her morning along with afternoon. When she started talking about the new shipment of potions texts, a shadow cast across her where she sat. Her eyes connected with the black ones of Professor Snape, an expression that she could not recognize crossed his features before settling into his contemporary scowl.

"I hope you see to it that those texts make it to my office in the condition you received them in."

"Severus, seriously," Minerva sighed. "When has Hermione not taken care of a book?"

His eyes narrowed before he looked at Hermione again, the color a vibrant violet. "I want them by the end of lunch tomorrow, no later."

With that he walked away, his gait quick and efficient, those black robes billowing behind him like a cloud as he exited.

"Don't let him bother you, Hermione. Severus is a lost soul at times. Only Dumbledore really knew him." Minerva patted her hand. "Now, about those Transfiguration texts?"

XX

Severus Snape grumbled as he tapped the barrel of the syringe. This potion was the only thing keeping him sane and from attacking everyone in the school. If he hadn't remembered the ingredients when he invented it, all would've been for naught. The needle burned as he pushed it into the flesh of his neck, the sting of it lodged in his jugular as he pushed the potion through his veins. Soon His breathing regulated and his body spasmed softly, dose complete.

With a low growl, he tossed the offensive object into a special bin under his desk before walking towards the refrigerator. It all came down to that one night. That one damn night he just had to attend that meeting. The Dark Lord always had special plans for him, however, making him unable to die gritted on his nerves. He had no choice in the matter, and when he apparated back to Hogwarts, his body a mess of blood and broken bones, Dumbledore had no choice but to isolate him. Severus was grateful it was during the summer months when no one was around to notice his absence.

Then came the war, his betrayal, the memories he gave to Potter, and of course the way his know-it-all friend began to watch him intently. He found her mind was unusually quiet for a young adult, not filled with much except a reading list of books, potions she'd like to try, and spells she wanted to create. With a growl, he banged his fist against the desk, shattering the surface.

It was discontenting how he came to admire her rather than loathe her. Her knowledge matched his, and now that she was of age...he barely recognized her that faithful night. Scared her, no; shocked her, yes. From that moment on, she studied him with interest, her eyes always searching his. What he gathered from her thoughts, she was fascinated by him. He'd never had that before.

Never.

His hand clutched the bag he'd pulled from the fridge, the cool metallic liquid going down his throat like rich red wine. Severus found that his senses were in overdrive, his body warring with his mind; arguing furiously on which path to take. Where would it lead? Hermione already noticed too much about him. It was only a matter of time before she found out.

XX

Hermione loaded the last of the texts onto the cart before exiting the library. The day had been uneventful. Minerva had several duties to perform, so she was unavailable for tea, Harry and Ron had left to watch a Quidditch game, Ginny had went with them...of course. This left her alone; with all other teachers in meetings amongst themselves...it was a wonder why Severus wasn't in one.

With a hearty sigh, she turned towards the dungeon door and knocked, his answer was immediate, curt as always. "Enter."

She rolled the cart in as she backed into the room. She noticed his eyes were violet again in the half darkness of the classroom. Minerva told her he preferred it this way, his eyes were sensitive to light. Hermione filed that little piece of information for later as she eyed him up suspiciously. He leaned against the side of his desk, arms crossed over his broad chest, those eyes completely focused on her.

"It seems that you haven't yet lost your punctuality, Miss Granger." A slow smirk crossed his face. "Are these all of the texts I ordered?"

"Yes, Professor." She pulled the parchment off of the top with all the order information. "Everything should be in order."

Severus' fingers eased the parchment out of her grasp; a dizzying feeling encompassed her senses as their flesh touched before he appeared to be looking over the list. It was as if there was a shift in the balance. Something happened in that moment, his violet eyes met hers; nostrils flared, tongue traced the seam of his red lips.

"If that is all, Professor?" She managed to say before turning towards the door.

"That will be all, Miss Granger."

As she closed the door, Hermione could've sworn she heard him mutter..._for now._

XX

The days passed one by one without incident, Harry and Ron said their goodbyes so they could get started on their Ministry work. Hermione felt somewhat uncomfortable at times. Sure, she loved talking to Ginny...it was much better than talking to Ron now and then; though, intelligent conversation...not to say Ginny wasn't smart, was lacking. Truthfully, she couldn't relate to the students her own age, but her age was actually quite forced. The time turner had done more harm than good in that department, as she now found herself at twenty-one, still in school after the fall of Voldemort.

She sighed while heading for the staff table at breakfast. Hermione loved that she could study on the side to avoid retaking courses. It felt strange to be the age she was and still take classes. NEWTS for all the ones who missed them during the war were in a few weeks and she'd asked all her former professors to give her some notes to study. So far, she'd received reading lists and other lesson plans to keep her mind active. There were two professors that still hadn't given her anything. McGonagall because she was forever busy trying to get the school rebuilt, keep the classes going, and take care of the residual Order business that Albus had left behind. And of course Snape had yet to approach her either.

With all the books on potions she had accumulated over the years, Hermione was certain that it wouldn't do good to ask him for a list. He'd probably sneer at her and say, "_You want what, Granger? Surely with a mind like yours, you need nothing from me.__"_ Then he would billow down the hallway in a cloud of black robes.

She shook her head, a small chuckle of amusement escaping her lips, barely audible.

"What seems to get you laughing, Miss Granger? Hardly the fact that your insufferable friends have gone."

"Professor Snape, didn't anyone teach you it's impolite to sneak up on people."

"Indeed." He frowned before pulling out a roll of parchment from his robes. "Since you refuse to go to class, I expect you to come down to my lab once an evening to complete every potion on this list. If you can do this, then you will take the final exam."

Her eyes widened as he unrolled the six inch parchment. There were at least twenty-five on the sheet of tan paper held before her in his unique scrawl. "Professor..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Surely, you of all the students can do it."

"I was merely trying to say thank you." She stated with a huff.

"It is education, Miss Granger. My job, you foolish girl. You are to be at my lab, tonight precisely at seven. Since you are known for your punctuality I expect you to be there." His brows furrowed over onyx eyes before he turned and walked out of the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him.

Hermione shook her head at his antics, even after a near-death experience, he remained the same. Though, she still filed away the more interesting behaviours in a warded notebook. Open to her touch, and hers alone. She had so far recorded his lack of eating, light sensitivity, shifting eye color, overly pale complexion, and his survival. Not that she wanted him to die, no, quite the opposite. It was just surprising that he lived from the venom in Nagini's bite. When they had found the professor, he was bleeding profusely from his neck, near death, and barely able to form complete sentences as he handed Harry the memories that saved him from the dark lord, and later exonerated the professor.

The fact that he had shown up at Hogwarts two weeks after the war had ended surprised her, even the deep jagged scars on his neck. His eyes were violet then, as she recalled.

Polishing off her eggs, she placed her napkin upon her plate, excused herself, and then left the Great Hall to head back to her post. Since the school year had yet to begin, Hermione pulled the black notebook from her office, opening it to the page she left off on before walking down the supernatural beings section of the library. Pulling a few texts from the shelves that looked the most helpful, she took to one of the clean mahogany desks by the window to begin her research anew.

Looking in _Knowing Magical Beings_ for any of the unusual changes to Snape's person, she found only a few. However, it was under something she never thought of. Dismissing the idea and closing the book, Hermione moved on to _Night Creatures of the Wizarding World._ Again, the same result.

She wrote down each book's result, quoting the page numbers and information that proved the conclusion, before moving on to the next. Each one held different information, most of the pieces that the previous text didn't cover.

By the time she had finished looking at the last book in her pile it was time to head to Snape's office. Hermione spelled the books to their shelves and then put her book in a desk drawer, locked and warded.

XX

Severus Snape knew the little Gryffindor was onto him. He'd let too much of his other side show. A mistake? Not hardly. Intelligent conversation was lacking and he would not pay for stimulating company. It did not suit him. He would find little satisfaction from it. Hermione was just the woman he was looking for and he was not about to let her get away.

The Dark Lord would always try to tempt him that way, grant him gifts for jobs well done. It sickened him and he would not give into it. Severus had joined young, wrongly swayed, and had tried ever since to redeem himself. His deal had cost him his mortality, his mentor and surrogate father, and the life he should've lived.

Now, the insufferable know-it-all was his focus. Severus scratched the back of his head in thought, trying to find out when he had become so focused on her. Then, as if looking into a pensieve, he had his answer.

Hermione reminded him of a bit of himself in some ways. Even though her house was Gryffindor, her traits were somewhat Slytherin in nature. She enjoyed learning, often having her nose stuck in a book. Even though she had friends, they were often put off by her bookwormish ways.

During the beginnings of the final year, he met her eyes as she bottled her potion and realized she would be the one to understand him. He would deny it at first, only to succumb to fate. There were several books he'd read about his inner nature, about rituals, sights, scents, and smells. Severus realized that he would know when he found his mate.

Albus had high hopes for it to happen; Severus did not, especially to Hermione Granger of all people. Physically he was thirty-three, chronologically he was forty. What would the woman see him as? Certainly not a potential mate.

With a grumbled sigh, he prepared his evening meal before puncturing the bag with his fangs. In his solitude he'd found himself wanting a companion, something he loathed to admit. He was such a private man and he did not share what was his. It was the reason, now he realized, he and Lily were never meant to be. It was a blow to the solar plexus, the severity of his situation hitting home. Every little thing in his life coming to one inevitable solution.

Sure, those facts didn't matter to him in his younger years, but as he stood before that vampire...his primary death imminent, there were a lot of things to come to terms with. Lily was one of them. She was never meant for him. It didn't stop him from loving her though. The denial was powerful. A human emotion he carried with him wherever he went.

He'd only had tried once after the initiation, he thought he could come to care for Alanah. Someone who joined for the same reasons he did. When she betrayed him, he shook it off and found solace in Marianna. When Voldemort found out and had her killed, he locked himself away from ever trying to find someone. Severus realized he couldn't let people be targeted because of his involvement and even though he cared for each woman in some way, it wasn't the deep love he felt for the woman he was doing everything for. Even so, the Dark Lord still watched his every move and he could not be allowed attachments. Then when he lay in that shack, covered in his own blood as the wounds on his neck tried desperately to heal; he felt released from his burden.

From her.

Those memories Potter had were private of course, but he no longer clung to them as he used to. It was difficult, after over thirty years of pining...it took him almost dying twice to understand.

Now, he cannot age, cannot knowingly die...and is a free man. Being with a witch is not something he should deny himself. With his mind made up, Severus looked towards the wall as he leaned back in his chair. The only question would be if Hermione did indeed discover him like he was hoping. Would she be accepting of him? All of him from his early sins to now?

He could only hope and that small emotion he only allowed himself to feel alone.

XX

Hermione made her way down towards the dungeons, knocking on the door just as the clock struck seven. His curt greeting reached her ears as she opened the door. Snape stood there in the center of the room, his teaching robes hanging in the corner as he was dressed in his ordinarily tight suit. The only motion he gave was the cocking of his index finger on his right hand in a 'come hither' motion. So she followed him through into another area entirely behind a book case in his office.

"I didn't know this was here." She stated amazed, there were so many different materials to use, ingredients to study, and books to read.

"Of course not you silly girl. You should consider it a privilege to even step foot inside this room." He turned to her, his eyes purple again. "I don't give compliments, Miss Granger. So this will be my first and probably my last. You are in this room because you continue to impress me."

Hermione's eyes widened as he paused, his fingers pressing into the desk in front of him. "Have you decided what you want to do with your life?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest, Sir. It would seem that my life at this particular point is uncharted." She shrugged. "All the plans that I had before Voldemort suddenly seem uninteresting."

"I see." His eyes narrowed. "What is your wish now?"

"Potions, spell work, research into mythical creatures."

"I can provide you with those things." He raised his hand to the bookshelf. "My books have never been seen by anyone else's eyes but my own. I'm willing to change that, Miss Granger. Out of all the time that I have been teaching, you are one of the few that have passed your studies with flying colors. You've never been praised by me because you needed none. Ego, Miss Granger, is not becoming. My proposition is simply this: you may look at or use anything in this room, but I want something from you in return."

"What?" Surprise crossed her features as she stared at the man before her. Was this a copy of the Professor caused by Polyjuice potion? Certainly it couldn't be him.

"Research, Miss Granger." He raised an eyebrow at her expression. "Would you like to be offered an apprenticeship?"

Her eyes widened again. "Are you serious, Professor?"

"Very." Snape walked toward her. "I do not have the simple sense of humor, but furthering education I would not joke about. Now, may I have your answer, Miss Granger?"

"I'm not sure I should accept."

"Why? A whole library of tools at your disposal, certainly worth their weight in gold." His eyes flashed.

"You can't stand me, Professor. Why would you do such a thing?"

"What I couldn't stand, Miss Granger, is your sprouting of facts directly from textbooks. I want to hear your thoughts in your own words. Your constant questions, although intelligently thought out, were annoying. However, you are no slouch when it comes to learning and that I admire. Hogwarts' brightest pupil, besides myself in my time, should be taught by the best."

She mulled over his words. "Can I think about it?"

"What's there to think about?" Snape asked seriously. "Certainly you'll never come across another offer such as this one."

"Professor..."

"Severus, Hermione." He interrupted her softly. "My intellectual equal certainly can be granted permission to call me by my given name."

"Severus." Hermione rolled the syllables around her tongue, deciding she liked them. "I'm just not sure that this is right..."

He regarded her carefully. "Where is that Gryffindor courage, Hermione?"

"I'm not afraid to work with you."

Severus raised a questioning brow at this. "Then why the hesitance?"

"I'm wondering if I am awake." With that, he pinched her. "Hey!"

"Clearly you're not sleeping, Hermione." He stated, amused. "I shall give you a week to think it over."

"Thank you." Hermione turned to the bookshelf and thumbed the old texts carefully.

"Now, for your potions on the list tonight. I hope that you will at least be able to complete three off of that list in the time given." His smile was small, but a smile nonetheless. "I shall leave you to it."

Xxxxx

Hermione leaned back against the table behind her as she stirred the last potion of the night. She'd been at this for two hours; her hair a frazzled mess tied in a taut bun atop her head, her sleeves rolled up, and her mind a burning haze of confusion. It didn't make sense for him to offer her an apprenticeship. He left her speechless, off-balance. Every time she gazed into those burning violet eyes, Hermione felt as though she were losing a part of herself to him.

With a sigh, she used her wand to cut the heat off of the potions she'd completed and started to bottle them carefully. She only hoped that sleep would come swiftly tonight, especially after a day like today and the research she had been doing.

Xxxxxx

Morning was often accompanied by a swelling headache, aching fangs, and a full-body flu type feeling that only meant it was time for his next dose of potion. Severus eased himself from his bed and into his study. Extracting a syringe filled with the glowing blue liquid, he didn't even tap the barrel in his haste; he just pulled the cap off with his teeth and buried the thin needle in his jugular. Pressing the plunger with his shaking hand brought instant relief causing a sigh to escape his slackened lips.

"Curse you Voldemort and your stinking pet!" He hissed to the empty office as he pulled a bag of blood from his cooler. "I hope you're being tortured in the hell you made for yourself."

"You know that talking to oneself is often the first form of mental illness." A familiar voice playfully suggested.

Severus turned to see the glowing form of Albus Dumbledore standing before him leaning next to one of his many bookcases.

"What do you want you old fool? Why have you wandered away from your painting to bother me?" He waved the elder wizard off while stalking to his sitting room.

"You know that besides Minerva and some students, you're the only one I really have for pleasant company."

Severus made a 'harrumphing' sound. "I thought you'd be stuck in that office."

"Hardly." Albus laughed softly, his eyes twinkling. "Your condition allows me to bond to you. I can leave my painting to speak with you."

"Even in death I cannot be done with you." A low chuckle escaped his lips at this making the comment void of its acidity.

"Always one of few words. However, I really must wonder what this new feeling is that I have been getting from you." Albus took a seat in front of his old friend. "Vampirism is not feeling like such a curse anymore is it?"

"My private life is my own, Albus. Please go back to your painting."

"And miss out on all of the fun?"

"I'll not have you meddling in things that have nothing to do with you. I believe that a lot of lives have already been ruined by you. Of course, you take this all in stride, but don't you think you owe me a bit of peace for having to commit an act of 'mercy' on your person only because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself? Just think what would've happened to you had I not been there to keep you from dying." Severus shook his head, his eyes flashing a dangerous burnt orange. "Do you think that Minerva forgives you for the grief you caused her?"

"Surely, Severus, you don't have to be such a, how do the muggles put it, drama-queen." Albus just looked at him with a smirk sure to signal plotting. "But you forget how your supposed 'curse' works."

"Oh, I'm well aware of how you stuck that vow to me while I was still a new-born. That's the only reason you're tied to me now, if not for my 'condition' I would be completely free of you only to visit when I wished to speak."

"Which would only be staff meetings and the like?"

Severus shrugged offhandedly before turning back to his bedroom. "I want to get started on my potions for the day. Poppy still needs the medical wing restocked before the school year begins."

"Don't be a stranger, Severus."

XXXXx

Hermione munched on her breakfast while reading a few books she had brought with her on transfiguration. Minerva finally brought her a list of books she would need to read before taking her NEWTS. Underneath those few tombs were another few on charms, ancient runes, and the advanced potions text that was at the very bottom of the long list Severus had given her.

Once again, he was a no-show at breakfast. It seemed that he would only attend dinner and have only a goblet of something to drink. No food to speak of. She was honestly curious to what was in the goblet and even more questioning of how he kept himself in such shape with nothing to eat. The last few days had been dull to say the least. Severus had her working on medicinal potions for the first half of the list and it was more than likely because he had been backlogged with Poppy's refills for the medical ward. It was his roundabout way of saying that she was qualified and he needed help without having to outright ask.

She saw very little of him as he had kept to his promise of giving her time to weigh the decision to become his apprentice. It would've been nice to talk to him, however. Toss ideas back and forth. Suddenly, a gentle breeze passed her upper arms and she turned towards where it swept by her, seeing the man of her current thoughts take the seat beside her.

"Good morning, Hermione." He smirked slightly while picking up a copy of the paper before him. "I take it you slept well?"

"Yes, I'm surprised by it too." She sighed while closing the book she was reading. "And you?"

"Untroubled, but lacking in quantity." Severus shrugged it off, his eyes once again violet. "How far along are you in that list?"

"I'm quite far, I'm sure to be completing Skele-gro, Pepper-up, and a few others by the time my session is through tonight."

"Always the over achiever." His smile was genuine and it startled her. Hermione had never seen him smile like this, a free and pleased one. Lips slightly upturned giving a sort of gentle glow to his face, his eyes lightening to almost a blue color before going back to the color he seemed to always be directing at her.

"Your eyes..." She found herself saying.

"A little side effect." He turned to face forward. "Nagini's bite, even though not fatal, has caused me great pain that only a potion can treat."

Hermione could tell that he was not being completely truthful, the sound of his voice and the posture of his body told her that he was hiding something. Then the twin punctures on his neck came into view, the ragged red skin healed and seemingly still an open wound at the same time. The candle light brought out the roughness of it, the point of injection, two indentations surrounded by prominent blue veins.

"I shall see you tonight at seven. Don't be late." His voice startled her out of her thoughts as he shifted so the scars were no longer in view. As he walked, it was still the same free-flowing gait he'd always had, but his eyes when he turned to face her before exiting were the purist blue she had ever seen. So blue that it appeared as if he had one of the clearest oceans in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, sadly...

AN: I'm sorry for the late update, but anywho...I'd like to thank DragonflyXxXDancer for her lovely beta work!  
Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

XXXxxxxxxx

The day seemed to stretch on forever as he continued to brew. He was always wondering when she would comment on one of his newly acquired features. Of course, his eyes were the most obvious in their ever changing colors. Severus had only told half of the truth. If not for the potion, then his eyes would've remained a harsh burnt umber. Vampires were creatures often full of rage, but not he. Being an accomplished potions master allowed him to create an elixir similar to the way Wolfsbane is for werewolves. It was one of the reasons why the Dark Lord had made the choice to have him changed. That old saying about emotions being in someone's eyes came into play then.

When he thought about Hermione, two colors often filled the space. The first was a deep violet that she always seemed to notice and stare into, a deep violet that expressed his hunger for her; his need and passion to have her. Then there was the pure blue that expressed his longing for her company, companionship, and dare he say it...love. Severus wanted to be accepted, he wanted to be loved. Despite his outward appearance and mannerisms, being broken, abused, and used...he wanted a mate.

Albus would be in a chuckling fit if he could hear his thoughts right now. A low growl escaped his throat at the thought; no one must ever know his intentions. Not even Hermione herself. Not until he was ready to shed the skin that he'd always carried with him...that outer shell of excess emotions that drained him of his last energy and strength.

As the last cauldron cooled before the dinner chime sounded, he looked in the mirror on the far wall to see his eyes had turned that blue color once again. Sometimes he wanted to slam his fist through it, the compulsion was so absurd. He had to let the potion sit overnight before bottling it in the morning. With only three doses of his elixir left, this batch came to be just in time.

Xxxxx

If it wasn't for Professor Flitwick, Hermione was sure she would've studied right through dinner once again. She just wasn't used to the peace and quiet that the library had become since the students were all still out for the summer. It made her smile to think that she would be able to help inspire young minds, even if it only was to suggest books that contained the knowledge that they were looking for.

Severus' reactions in the great hall that morning threw her off guard. As she looked in a few books on her break, none of them contained any information about eyes changing color due to an anti-venom treatment potion or anything of the sort. So, whatever potion he was taking had to deal with the mystery condition that he had. She was so close to figuring it out too and hoped that he wouldn't get upset with her once she found out completely.

Pulling back her normal seat, she sat down and smiled as her chicken soup appeared before her on the table with a small loaf of home made bread, which was then followed by pumpkin juice. Severus billowed in and settled to her right, his usual silver goblet appearing just as he unclasped his heavy robes and settled them behind him on his high-backed chair. His tight black jacket and fitting trousers fully uncovered for her eyes to feast upon.

She shook away that thought as quickly as it came. Of course, it was replaced by others just as filling since Hermione knew it was hard to deny that he was an attractive man in a unique sort of way. Severus wasn't traditionally handsome, of course, in the way that his features were all distinguished. However, where others saw a long hooked nose, she felt that it fit his face rather well, the shape of the bridge giving character easing down to his lips that were just right for kissing.

Her thoughts trailed off to what type of kisser he would be. Would he be soft and sensual, caressing her lips until they were swollen and wet, begging for more; or, hungry and ravenous, leaving them plump and slightly bruised while that wild black hair tangled around them. She remembered feeling his hair once, purely by accident, while he leaned over her inspecting one of her potions. The strands brushing against her bare arms left that way by her muggle t-shirt. It wasn't as thick or oily as it had always appeared. It was soft and smooth, properly cared for. Oh how she longed to run her fingers through it.

Then, again her mind trailed off to what kind of lover he'd be, thinking about how well they would fit together, what type of sheets he would have while he made love to her body and she to his. What sounds he would make. A shudder rippled through her and she found herself enveloped by a warmth filled with the scent of spices and potions ingredients.

"I do suggest that next time you come to the great hall, Hermione, that you cover up...it does get quite drafty." The smugness in his voice set her on edge as she watched him walk away, the silver goblet resting on the table, empty, where he once sat. She tilted it slightly to the side in her curiosity only to see it tainted crimson. It was the smell that got to her, a slightly metallic one that she recognized only as...blood.

XXXxxxx

He knew what the witch was thinking the moment her eyes cast upon his form. Severus wasn't a fool to the wants of women, even if so very few looked upon him with heated eyes; he could still recognize the signs. Even more so now with his heightened senses and the ability to read thoughts and emotions without the aid of Legilimency. It was a good thing that they were so on the right track. Her thoughts consisted of the same things his often did, from deep passionate kisses to how he would finally make her his. Severus had to bite down several lust filled growls, pleasure filled groans, and the popping of his fangs just to get through his evening meal.

As he raised the goblet to his lips, hardly tasting the blood within it, he felt torn in a way that he'd never had before. He knew, of course, that Hermione wasn't quick to judge others; hell, she always had defended him during her school years. If he hadn't had seen it with his own two eyes, he would've never believed it himself. But as he looked at himself through her eyes, seen what she had seen, he saw the shiver that raced through her body at the thoughts that encompassed her. It was time that he started to act on these mutual thoughts.

So, he encased her in his outer robes. His warmth brought on by his most recent potion dose and feeding heated the fabric enough so she wouldn't be chilled by his rather cool body temperature otherwise. He watched her eyes as she was startled into focus, the blurry hazel coated with a hunger he'd only ever directed at her. He was glad to know that it was reciprocated. That knowledge made this hunt all the more easier... and all the more satisfying.

Severus knew his parting words would rile her up so that when she came down to the dungeons to start on the more complex potions, Hermione would be in a curious mood. It was just what he had been counting on. He wanted her to question, even though it had once annoyed him. Now, he felt that it was a part of her. This habit would grow on him just as everything else about her personality would. They would become one.

Xxxxxxxxx

She left the great hall in a daze, her mind bunched tighter than a knot with the string roughed up at the edges. After pushing her Arithmancy text to the side so she could focus on Transfiguration once more, Hermione found that her mind was too unfocused for her to concentrate on the marked chapter. With a sigh, she gave up and picked up the black journal she had been keeping. A month had passed by in what seemed very little time. Harry and Ron would be visiting again soon. In all honesty, she dreaded their visit, especially Ron and his demands. If she had wanted to become an Auror she would have when they signed up. Harry, she could deal with...but where ever he was Ron was sure to follow.

Of course that and he had gotten back with Lavender. Hopefully she wouldn't be coming by for a visit; Hermione didn't think she'd be able to take the hyperactive woman's stressful attitude. A small laugh escaped her then. Usually her antics would bother her, now they just annoyed her or made her laugh. She shook her head at the random thoughts.

The library ledger sat next to her other books and she pulled it forward to continue the magical checklist. Waving her wand at the book, green check marks started to appear as each magical signature was recognized. Each page flipped upon completion and Hermione had to congratulate herself on a spell well done. At least one assignment was completed for her Charms work. She wrote it down on the spare bit of parchment behind the work list. It always felt good to accomplish something worthwhile.

Her essay on the Animagus would be due within the week, and since she'd already had a background on that from Snape's class, it wouldn't be a chore to do. Most of the knowledge and reference books were still in her mind. It was an easy endeavour that she would save for a later time. Tonight, she'd begin the preparations for Polyjuice potion and it would be completed before the children would arrive for the new term. The Veritaserum she would have to start in a few days, at the beginning of the next lunar cycle to ensure proper maturity.

Hermione did wonder what it would be like to be his apprentice. Only two days remained of the seven he'd given her to think it over. In those two days he'd want to know her decision. She was surer than before, knowing that working with him wouldn't be a chore and she would learn so much. Her thoughts were interrupted by an owl landing in front of her. Harry's. As smile passed over her lips as she looked at the majestic creature.

"Well, you're a sweetheart aren't you?" The owl lifted his leg so she could take the parchment from him. She gave him a treat before he flew away, apparently not waiting for an answer.

_'Hermione,_

_We hope you're settling in to being in the library. Ron says you're probably right at home with all those books. He wonders how many you'll be able to read before the students start piling in. Only two more months to go. Anyway, we won't be able to visit this week. Holste, our trainer/boss is keeping us out on a man-hunt for some of the Death Eaters that are still on the loose. It's a real wonder how I've had time enough to write this letter. _

_Hopefully we'll be out within the month, I'll owl you as soon as I can. Though, one really can't tell with Holste the way he is. If need be, Ron __and I will try to cash in some time, after all we've earned it. Camping outside isn't the best of feelings. Of course you know that all __too__ well. Ron's hungry again and it's driving me a bit batty. If you see Ginny around anytime soon, tell her I miss her. She moved out of the new Burrow and I don't know where she's gone. I know that I should've explained a few things before I left, but I didn't have the time. _

_She'll love what I'm going to get her as soon as I'm able. I'm working this job for her and our future. Ron's come to terms with it and I already know that you approve. _

_Take care, Hermione, and don't stay cooped up in that library all the time. One could go mad being around that much parchment constantly with no human contact. _

_Love,_

_Harry and Ron'_

She laughed lightly as she rolled up the parchment before checking the time. It was close enough that she would need to start packing up her materials to make it to the dungeon in time. Severus wouldn't be happy with her if she ever made it to one of their appointments late.

Xxxxx

Albus watched Hermione as she walked down the halls through the frames of several portraits that led the way down to the lower levels. He smiled at the brave girl in admiration for all that she had went through and accomplished during the war. Now, she was in the very walls that made her feel safe. Yes, he was quite proud of her. Not only was she academically inclined, but strong willed as well.

She kept moving down the hall and he kept up with her pace until she made it to the dungeons. As she entered, he felt a pang deep in his chest, something strangely familiar that he'd been feeling a lot of this past month. Severus didn't know of their true connection through the unbreakable vow that he had him take all those years ago. Soul bonding was very dangerous for a newborn vampire, but Albus was willing to take that risk so that one day he would be able to walk amongst his students once again.

Of course, there was no guarantee that Voldemort would've taken Severus under his wing and turned him into one, albeit, the decision had worked so well into his favor. In all the magical texts he had been reading over the years just before his death, a horcrux did not need to be utilized for one to return from the other side; just a bound soul to a magical walking corpse. In essence, a vampire with a sense of humanity.

Albus' eyes twinkled merrily as he snuck into the office to watch Severus and Hermione interact. It was like watching poetry in motion. Severus would hand her ingredients and she him. Their motions effortless, synchronized like cogs inside a clock. Everything in its place.

If anyone could make his idea work, it would be these two and who knows; they might end up together as compensation. They both deserved to be happy. Severus especially.

The first thing he needed to do was get Severus to the library so he could find that book.

Xxxxxxx

Severus traded ingredients with Hermione has he kept a steady eye on his own potion. He knew he shouldn't be brewing it with her in the room; however, time was of the essence. The batch that he had finished before hadn't made enough to fill even half of the syringes that he had acquired from the muggle magazine that he'd ordered them from.

A few more stirs counter clockwise before he pricked his finger and added a few drops of his essence. It wasn't quite blood, but it was something else. Like a digestive enzyme that broke down the components of the blood and the end result was water. He would excrete it through his skin like sweat and through other means. His body only needed the plasma to survive. The slice that he had made healed over as he traced his tongue over the wound. A bonding agent in his saliva almost like the equivalent to muggle liquid stitching.

Two clockwise stirs later, he eased the cauldron off the heat and into an ice bath to cool it off just a bit. He didn't want it to freeze or congeal, just cool enough to sit on the wooden surface of his work station without burning it. It would be another eight hours before it would be viable.

Hermione had added the first of the ingredients to the starting of Polyjuice potion. The heat was low as she stirred in the pattern of two clockwise and one counter clockwise. It would be another twenty minutes before she could add the leeches, so he took the time to observe her without any unwanted eyes prying about. This would be the first time that he could finally look upon her unhindered by time or being occupied by another potion.

Her hair was tied back with a few wispy tendrils falling about her face, sweat easing across her brow from the heat of the cauldron below. She wiped her flushed face with a cloth that she always seemed to keep on her person. Pure white with a rose embroidered in it, her initials on either side seemingly taunting them. She wore a pale green muggle t-shirt with a pair of slim jeans. Although not tall, it seemed as if her clothes hid nothing of her beautifully sculpted body. Severus gripped the worktable hard, his nails digging in to the underside as his fangs pierced his bottom lip.

He would need to feed tonight, sate one hunger at least; he would not be a monster, only a man.

"Severus?" Her voice broke him out of his haze. "Could you pass me the leeches?"

Had it been twenty minutes already? Numbly, he passed her the jar and as their fingers touched for the second time since the textbook incident a month ago, that same electricity passed through them both almost causing the loss of the ingredient she needed. Severus almost didn't care if he could feel like that again.

"Thank you."

He nodded stiffly in response, turning swiftly towards his checklist for the infirmary to see which potions still needed to be finished, trying to cling to anything that kept him from taking that beautiful creature over a work table repeatedly.

Xxxxx

As Hermione pulled her cauldron off the heat so that it could sit the forty-eight hours required before adding the next ingredients, she noticed something about Severus. He had distanced himself from her since he had passed her the leeches. That electric shock she had felt couldn't have been a fluke the second time around. Had it stunned him like it had her?

Her mind tried to work around the implications as she climbed the staircase towards her rooms in the library. Still, so many unanswered questions rushed through her head. Of course, there still left the questioning of Ginny tomorrow. She had moved to a small apartment in muggle London. Hermione had let her get it when she had asked her for a place to stay. She was more than happy to let Ginny live in her apartment since she would be remaining in Hogwarts.

For a moment, she wondered if Harry was saving up to propose to her. They had often discussed it when Ron was asleep and Harry couldn't get rest due to the nightmares brought on by the connection he shared with Voldemort. He wanted to be able to deserve Ginny, that's why he wanted a steady job as an Auror. Oh, Hermione knew that she would definitely be getting to the bottom of the situation quite soon.

As her head hit the pillow, Crookshanks decided to curl about her feet and let out a soft huff as he fell asleep. She smiled thoughtfully at him before succumbing herself.

Xxxxx

Severus Snape was not one to rage easily, it often took a lot for him to get as worked up as he was now. Albus Dumbledore had just dropped the mother of all bombs on him and all the old man could do was smile. The Potions Master paced the space in front of his worn coffee table while looking upon his old mentor and friend. These ideas he was sprouting off were enough to make him see red; literally.

"You mean to tell me that you had this planned the whole time?" He hissed at him. "If you know what the Dark Lord was planning for me, why didn't you warn me about it?"

"Because I knew you would refuse."

Severus growled low in his throat, his eyes brick red, his fangs bared as he drew his wand. "Of course I would bloody refuse you demented imbecile! I spent over twenty years of my life trying to stop myself from being enslaved in madness and blood-lust only to find out that it could've all been prevented!"

"Now, Severus..."

"Don't you 'now Severus' me!" He snapped at Albus, eyes flashing. "You touched that ring on purpose; you let me become this subcreature to fulfil your twisted need to be reborn. And what of me?"

"You will remain what you are now." Albus explained gently. "Essentially, soul bonding is good magic; no one was murdered to obtain my re-entry into this world."

"The hell there was no murder! You essentially had me executed when you let slide that I was to be turned that night!" Severus' nostrils flared in rage. "I am not really alive! More like a walking corpse."

"You are only as alive as you make yourself to be. That's why I chose you, Severus. That potion you drink keeps your human soul bound to your body. Does your heart still beat?"

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Hardly, twenty beats per every five minutes is not considered alive. If I were fully human I'd be dead. The only thing my heart does is keep whatever chemical that runs through my body flowing."

Albus shook his head. "I'll not ask this of you now, you are too angry..."

"Oh, you think? How wonderful of you to state the obvious." The Potions Master waved him off. "Don't even bother coming to me. I'll come to you if you are lucky enough for me to decide to help you."

Xxxxx

Hermione apparated into her apartment, the wards recognized her instantly. She turned to the kitchen to find Ginny sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Her eyes brightened as she ran to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you came to visit today." Ginny smiled brightly. "How's the library?"

"Everything is fine and in order." She laughed lightly. "However, that's not why I'm here."

"Oh?"

Hermione pulled out the letter she'd received from Harry the day before. "You never did tell me why you and Harry had a row when he left for training."

"I wanted him to stay a little while longer." Ginny looked down at her now unappetizing bowl of cereal. "I mean, he'd only been home for two weeks when he signed up, but he just had told me he loved me; wanted to be with me."

"You know Harry loves you, Ginny. He did what he had to do during the War to keep you safe." Hermione placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Now he's doing something for the both of you."

"But he has a home at Grimmauld Place and Sirius left him quite a bit of money."

"Harry has had to work for everything he ever earned in life. You know he's not going to just ease back now and take what has been given to him lightly." She sighed as she sat down. "He wants to earn the right to make you his."

"But I already am his." Ginny looked up at Hermione with tears in her eyes. "I've been his for longer than he's ever realized."

"That may be true, but Harry wants to earn that right." She paused. "He's been worried about you and I'm sure he's been driving Ron crazy."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me." Hermione stated putting a piece of parchment and a quill in front of her friend. "Tell Harry how you feel. He's the one who loves you, Ginny. He's the one you have to make this right with."

"How do you always know what to say?"

"I don't." She shrugged. "I just give it a good effort to understand what everyone is going through around me and how I would feel if the shoe was on my own foot."

Ginny gave her a watery smile. "Well you do a good job."

"I try. Finish up that letter because you owe me breakfast."

Xxxxx

"Any word from Ginny, Harry?" Ron asked around a mouth full of food while they sat around the dwindling camp fire. Holste was out scouting the area and making sure there were no surprises.

"No, I sent Hermione that owl two days ago." Harry took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "I know that she wanted me to stay."

"Well mate, you should have." Ron shrugged. "I may be okay with you dating my sister, but I'm not okay with you hurting her feelings."

"It's not like I meant to, Ron. It's just I wish she could understand why I'm doing this." Harry sighed and replaced his glasses.

"Harry, if I know my sister at all, she's probably at Hermione's apartment in muggle London."

"How do you know that?"

"Because that's where she would go when we'd have a fight before you two got back together. We'd fight over the stupidest things, sure, but when it finally hit me hard that Fred died...well things around the Burrow just haven't been the same." He shrugged. "I know that you'll look after Ginny, and we're practically brothers anyhow. You being with her, if you plan to ask for her hand, we'll make it official."

Harry nodded before seeing an owl on the horizon. A Hogwarts owl. He gave the bird a treat before taking the parchment from its leg. It stayed on the tree stump beside him apparently waiting for a reply.

_'Harry,_

_I see now that our fight before you left on your mission was rather pointless. Hermione helped me understand and explained it in a way that only she could. I've been yours, Harry for longer than you realize. Longer than you really know. I think it was the very first time I saw you. Hermione told me that you wanted to 'earn' me. You already have. I love you because of who you are and how you make me feel. I hope that you can forgive me for the harsh words I spoke in anger. _

_Ginny'_

Xxxxxxxx

Hermione looked at the calendar before gently setting the Polyjuice potion back on the burner to heat up again. It had been forty-eight hours since she'd added the leeches and it was time for her to check the consistency. Stirring once clockwise and twice in the opposite direction, it resembled a soup so it was perfect. She grabbed the jar of fluxweed to sit next to her while the cauldron heated up to a simmer.

Severus had yet to show his face tonight and she had been in the lab for close to forty-five minutes. She shrugged her shoulders and returned to the Potions book in front of her. Tomorrow night would begin the first lunar cycle and the perfect time for her to start on the Veritaserum.

Hermione was happy to see that Ginny and Harry had made up. She had visited during lunch while Hermione was working on her Transfiguration essay. It made her smile that at least someone was getting on the right track.

After the cauldron started simmering, she added the right amount of fluxweed and started the stirring while turning down the heat. She wished that she could use her wand for this and give her arm a break; however, this potion was extremely touchy. So, she continued to stir in the same pattern... three stirs clockwise, two counter clockwise.

Hermione had been at it for twenty minutes when Severus finally entered the lab looking more haggard than usual. Something was off about him lately and she had noticed the way his face had become very pale and that he was sweating profusely. Five minutes later, she was able to pull the cauldron off the heat so that she could check on her lab partner who was currently hunched over his work station.

"Severus?" Hermione touched his shoulder gently, turning him to face her. His eyes were green, not blue or violet. The emerald color surprised her, especially since his appearance made her a bit afraid for him. "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer her for several minutes, he just stared at the cauldron in front of him, the liquid inside it a glowing pale blue. She shook him gently. "Severus..."

His eyes met hers again and he pointed to what appeared to be a muggle syringe. "Load it."

"What...?"

"You want to help me? Load it." He stated a bit more forcefully. Worried, Hermione did as he instructed her to do. Severus shook with harsh tremors as she tapped the barrel and, with little finesse, he bared his scarred neck to her. "Give me it all."

"Severus." She hesitated and he grabbed her wrist.

"Do it." His teeth ground together as he brought the needle to his neck. "Now."

With an inhaled breath, she eased the needle in, watching his face contort in pain while she pushed the plunger down. His frame shook in a restless shudder as his eyes turned blue before becoming that vibrant violet once again. Severus then eased her fingers off of the syringe so he could extract the needle himself. "Thank you."

"What..." He shushed her.

"It's best that you not know, for now." A sigh escaped his lips as he turned to fill up more syringes with that blue potion. "Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes."

When his eyes met hers they flashed brighter before darkening. "Good."

For some reason she got the impression that she had said 'yes' to more than becoming his apprentice.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, sadly...

AN: I'm sorry for the late update, but anywho...I'd like to thank DragonflyXxXDancer for her lovely beta work!  
Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxx

Severus hated being weak in front of her but, in this instance, it could not be avoided. Since Albus had distracted him earlier in the day with his insane notions, old plotting, and the truth about why he had become what he now was; the potion hadn't been able to be prepared. However, two bags of blood had sated him enough that he could go down to his lab and be near the object of his affections.

He could always count on Hermione to be the kind and caring soul that she was. Even in his weakened state, he could still feel the shockwaves from their skin to skin contact, that sense of completion, that deep gnawing hunger that crawled across his skin and shot straight to his groin. He had to have that potion inside of him soon or else he'd lose it entirely and he definitely didn't want to harm her in any way.

She was too precious to him.

Once the dose was administered and he had leaned back in the chair he occupied, his eyes settled upon her form. Severus wondered if she had an answer for him now. It had, after all, been seven days. He'd asked and she'd answered 'yes' and he knew that she didn't know what she was exactly agreeing to. The animal inside of him, that baser nature understood completely from the primal turn her thoughts had taken. That alone warmed him inside as his body worked to make the elixir spread throughout. He was very grateful to start feeling somewhat human once again.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Those hazel eyes looked upon him with such concern that it made the ache he often felt in his chest that much deeper.

"For now." He sighed. "You may go, I'll keep watch over your potions. It was high time you got a proper night's rest."

"Severus..." His name never sounded sweeter and he fought his body's reaction to it, trying to keep his back from arching and his hips from rotating on end. Gods, he was so aroused that it felt unnatural.

"Go."

As the door finally shut behind him, he warded it and let out a long, low growl while tearing at his trouser fastenings. It had been such a long time since he had felt the need for self gratification, but his overtaxed body wouldn't be denied. Severus took himself in hand, his fingers gently easing back his foreskin to collect the moisture that had gathered at the rose colored tip, his glands glistening in the low lighting.

He bared his fangs with a hiss as he spread the liberal amount of lubrication over his shaft before moving his hips in a circle. His free hand unbuttoned his fitted black coat and then tore at the fastenings on his white dress shirt. Sure, he could've used his wand, but he didn't want to let go of his massive arousal just to use it.

Another growl escaped his lips as he leaned back in the padded chair, his legs spread out in front of him as wide as he could go without him falling to the floor. He squeezed, creating a delicious friction while he moved his hand over to create a counter rhythm. He continued to thrust upwards and gyrate his hips. Severus never remembered ever feeling this high-strung. Starbursts of energy crackled around him, the lit candles brightening then going completely dim, and electricity charged through his body making his hair stand on end.

His orgasm caught him by surprise as he ejaculated for what seemed like an eternity, his body strung taut by an endless spasm ricocheting through every single nerve ending before he collapsed boneless. He heaved in several breaths before releasing his still heavy erection.

"Oh, Hermione." His voice was harsh, even to his own ears, and it seemed to echo in the vast empty space. Severus couldn't bring himself to feel the least bit guilty since her thoughts of him were in similar ways. It had been close to two months that they had been around each other and he hoped that the night's events didn't scare her off, or he would have to work twice as hard to regain her trust. A price he was most willing to pay just to make her his own. Even his other half was in complete agreement with the sentiment. _Mine_.

"Yes..." Severus thought aloud. "Mine."

Xxxxxx

Minerva McGonagall felt stressed beyond belief as she finished another set of paperwork on the students that were going to be new this year. Frustration seemed to be her constant companion as well since she was no closer to finding a replacement for her post. Only two weeks remained before the students would start filing in. What was most confusing iswas where Albus drifted off to on most days. He seemed to be disappearing for days on end and it made her feel quite alone.

It seemed like since he left her in body that he also had the audacity to leave her in spirit as well. Minerva wanted to confront him about it, but the schools duties seemed to forever keep her from getting around to it; she was surprised that there was even enough time to eat. Shaking her head, Minerva looked at the empty portrait once again and wished there was a way to understand the man that usually occupied it.

Xxxx

"Severus, aren't you worried about what Miss Granger will feel once she figures out what's happened to you?" Albus asked as he watched his friend administer the potion to himself.

"Of course I am. I'm still wondering how you found out." The man in question sighed, his eyes turning burnt orange in annoyance.

"It wasn't hard to guess, we share an emotional link." His eyes twinkled.

"Whatever happened to you waiting for me to approach you?" Severus grumbled. "Especially now that the students have returned to the school."

"This lunar cycle has ended; the first one starting the fall begins this month. I am running out of time, Severus." Albus bowed his head. "I can only ever hold on to this plane of existence for so long. You help me do so, but only until this lunar cycle has passed and then I'll be confined to the painting forever more."

"After this, Albus, you have used me for the very last time." Severus got up from the chair and grabbed a bag of blood from his cooler. "After this, I am free of my service from you. The war is over and I want to live the rest of my very long life in freedom."

"Of course."

"And you'd better not back off from your word. You're lucky that you are in spirit form right now or I would make you take an unbreakable vow." His eyes flashed as he tossed the empty bag in a refuse bin. "Now go, I found the book this morning; it wasn't very hard to locate."

"Ever the resourceful one."

"It's gotten me this far over the years. If I hadn't of been so, I would've been more animal than human all this time." He shook his head, his eyes losing their burnt color and turning to neutral black. "Now be gone, Albus. I work better alone."

"You will find, my boy, that this particular act cannot be performed alone," Albus said softly as he exited through the wall. It was a good thing he could only be seen by Severus or his encounter with Hermione would've been met with the poor girl fainting.

Xxxxx

"That infuriating old codger," Severus huffed as he read the passage in the book.

**'To Resurrect a Spirit Bound to Another Soul**

**If the being is a vampire, then his mate must drink a combination of a blood substitute elixir, a restoration potion, and a few drops of the bound vampire****'****s essence.**

**Once these are consumed****,**** the killing curse must be cast for the soul to leave the bound body and soon become flesh again.' **

Severus banged his fist upon the desktop, the wood splitting under the force. "How dare he think that I would do this!"

He pulled on their connection and saw Albus standing before him with a sheepish expression on his face. Of course he would have the audacity to look even the least bit remorseful for the path that he had wilfully chosen. A path that tied his life to the surly potion's master and therefore to the mate he had chosen in the young Hermione Granger.

"I will not endanger her life this way." Severus pointed a finger at him. "I'd say that you've earned your eternity."

"She will not die, Severus. The killing curse will be cast upon you."

"How does that make it better?" He growled.

"Because, my boy, you are already considered, in a sense, dead. The curse that Hermione will cast upon you only releases my soul. Then I will be able to reanimate myself with the potions she has ingested. You see, no one will die." Albus pointed at the book. "If you hadn't stopped reading, you would've found out this on your own."

"Well... so sorry that I was too busy seething at the possible consequences this might have on a woman who has already sacrificed too much for the Wizarding world." Severus waved him off. "You need to realize just how your decisions effect those around you and not just about the selfishness in your own heart.

You had a young boy follow you till the ends of the earth because of some prophecy that I unwillingly played a part in. How many times did Potter almost die because of that deranged despot?"

"That is not the point."

"Then what is? If this is going to be one of those 'life lesson' speeches, Albus, then I ask you to save it on someone who is living more than half a life. You'd better pray that she does not die or else I will send you back to the grave once you are resurrected." He drew his robes around him, narrowing his eyes in something so much deeper than anger.

Upon Albus' hasty exit, he turned towards his desk to grab the next dose of his potion since their discussion had almost resulted in him missing another dose. That was something he could not afford. His mind still contained deep seated agitation at what he had to do.

A knock sounded then, breaking him from his thoughts. It was a needed distraction given the nature they were taking. From the heavy feeling in his chest, Severus automatically knew who was on the other side of the door.

Hermione.

It was time that she know of what he was, even if it were earlier than he would've liked. Albus had prevented him from taking his time, something that he would fully take out on him once he was back amongst the living.

XXxxx

Hermione couldn't stand the unknown and as she walked towards the dungeons, fitting to give her old professor turned colleague a piece of her mind; she was met with an unlocked door. It was odd, to be sure, he always locked and warded it when he was alone. Why the sudden change? She slipped in through the crack she created before shutting it just as silently as she entered. The form of Severus Snape stood beside his teaching desk, his robes hung neatly over the chair beside him, the collar of his pressed shirt open as he was loading a muggle syringe with a glowing blue liquid that she had done the same with before.

As he turned to face the corner where she was, she ducked behind a book case and cast a silent disillusionment charm upon her person. Hermione watched his slim fingers tap the barrel like a skilled physician would, the knocking of his nail echoing in the silent space. Then he buried the needle in his jugular, pressing the plunger down firmly before extracting it. Chocking down a gasp, his bright violet eyes once again turned towards where she was with an eye brow cocked in question.

"Miss Granger, now that you've satisfied your curiosity would you please step forward?" His voice was hollow, defeated. She didn't know whether to run or stay frozen in place. "Granger, you try my patience."

"Sir, I..." She reverted back to her old habit, just as he had his. It seemed that maybe they were taking steps back since she had, of course, spied on him.

"Save it," he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Hermione backed into the wall as he advanced on her, eyes now a burnt red, nostrils flaring. "Severus..."

"Shut up." He took something out of the fridge beside her. "Do you make it a habit of trying to figure out what's wrong with the picture on everyone or am I just special?"

"You lived, I just..."

"Wanted to know why." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, that's what you always want to know."

He sat down on the edge of a desk and brought the pouch of liquid to his lips. As he opened his mouth, his canines extended and she thought she'd faint as he struck the bag hard. His eyes bright blue this time. The bag drained instantaneously, flat as a piece of paper, before he tossed it to a trash can.

He leaned in, licking the substance off his lips that she now identified as blood. The metallic scent from his breath confirming it, and his eyes were once again violet. "Is your curiosity fully satisfied?"

His voice was a soft whisper, husky and low as he then reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear. She didn't have the strength to be scared, especially when he was looking at her that way. Like a predator, and she the prey. However, it was a different hunger than that, all burning and consuming; making her blood boil. This was dangerous, she knew, especially with the temptation of knowing something supposed to be secret.

Though, try as she might she couldn't shake off the sense of satisfaction to know all of her research paid off. Every single bit of it.

Severus Snape survived because he was a Vampire.

Again, his voice broke her thoughts. "Yes, I am what you think I am. Are you going to run from me now?"

"No."

Those eyes widened. "And why not?"

"Because if you wanted to kill any of us, you wouldn't have hesitated." Hermione tilted her head as he backed up.

"You should go now." He turned to face her, pointing to the door.

"I'm not afraid." She reached out to touch his face; he clasped her wrist in his hand.

"When I am more stable, you can come back if you wish. Now, go."

She moved to the door slowly watching as his eyes were once more their normal color. His face was a mask of pain and anguish, a volatile combination. As she closed the door, Hermione knew that this was going to put a strain on whatever progress she had made with him in the past three months since his return; however, she knew not the real reasons for his distress. Something glass shattered against the wall, the sound of it harsh in her ears as she continued down the hall.

All of the research she had conducted, every book telling her that he was a vampire didn't make sense until right then,right when she had looked into his glowing eyes and found herself devoid of fear. He would not hurt her, not ever, and she had been noticing him watching her in the distance. Watching her when he thought she hadn't noticed him.

Hermione paced her rooms in front of her fire place. The potion that he'd been injecting himself with was what kept him in balance, kept him from harming those around him. No one looked at him the way she did, no one noticed because of how he kept to himself and made others think awful of him. For months he'd kept this secret, for months he'd been able to hide from her and everyone else.

No she wasn't going to expose him, perhaps that's why he revealed himself to her. It would be a secret she'd kindly keep for him no matter what it cost her. She never told anyone about Professor Lupin because he'd never done anything to harm anyone and Severus was the same in that regard. A break, however, was needed so she could sort out everything she was feeling, every thought that had been crossing through her mind since she exited the dungeon.

What would it be like to be the object of a vampire's affection? It was the only question that came to mind. She admired the man and everything he'd ever done for them and for the Wizarding world. He'd paid his debts, and sure he hadn't really changed all that much except maybe becoming a little less harsh in his teaching. She'd sat in on a lesson or two since the students had returned, watching him as he no longer resulted to physical means but only verbal. Severus now also treated all houses equally. Of course she'd asked him about it once and they'd had a lengthy discussion about that and so much more. It was the most she'd ever remembered hearing him say before. Also, it was nice that their conversations had been getting longer and more complex. Everything from old memories to discussing articles in the newest potions journals. The memory made her smile.

"_I am free, Hermione. No longer am I made to choose one house over all others. I give points to those who earn them, and take away from those who continue to disgrace the name of potions. No house is special, no house is worth more than the others. Not even my own. Now that I don't have to carry on that repulsive character facade, I find that each house has their strengths and weaknesses. However, just because I don't dock points from your precious house anymore than necessary doesn't mean that I tolerate dunderheadedness in my classroom less than before. Detention, is still detention." _

"_I wouldn't think otherwise, Severus."_

"_Good." He smirked before marking another parchment up with red ink and a failing grade. "I believe that these students are worse than your class. None of them may pass their NEWTs if they keep this up." _

"_Not everyone can be a master of potions." _

"_No, those skills are earned and rightfully so. I couldn't stand to have any more __Neville__ Longbottom's on my hands." _

"_The only reason he failed so much is because you made him nervous." _

"_All great potioneers need to learn how to work under pressure. If he couldn't hack it, then he should've found something else to occupy his time with." He chuckled._

"_Well, he did. You know that he's taken over for Professor Sprout." Hermione sat in the chair in front of his desk while he continued to scribble away at parchments. _

"_Yes, a useful skill. I do say that he does take good care of the plants, The herbs I use for the healing potions have a better quality of life to them than I have ever seen in the past decade." _

"_Did you just pay __Neville__ a compliment?" She laughed. _

"_Don't misunderstand me, Hermione. I'm simply stating a fact." Severus shrugged while adding another graded parchment to the ever growing 'finished' stack. "While he was atrocious in potions, he did excel in magical plant care." _

"_Mmhmm."_

"_So, how far along are you on the __Veritaserum__?"_

"_I add the last of the ingredients tonight, __and__ then I'll wait the two weeks while it matures. The lunar cycle is almost completed." _

"_Indeed." He sniffed. "Well, once that is completed you will take your potions NEWT and we shall begin your apprenticeship." _

"_I still have other NEWTs to take." _

"_Yes, I know. Charms, __Arithmancy__, Ancient __Runes__. Only water under the bridge for you I'm sure. Be that as it may, the sooner you get started with me the easier it will become for us to get into the more complex potions I have created over the years." _

That had been close to a week ago, now this development in their relationship had occurred. Hermione wondered what she would say to him now that the proverbial cat was out of the bag.

Xxxxx

"How is your replacement, Minerva?" Albus asked from the portrait. Minerva was sitting in the tall wing-backed chair in the corner studying some student transfer papers.

"Oh, now you want to talk to me, Albus?" she questioned, her brogue thickening in her annoyance. "Well, I suddenly don't feel like talking."

"Don't be like that," he stated gently. "I've simply been busy."

"Busy? You're hopping from painting to painting, Albus. How is it that you can be busy?" Minerva huffed and slapped the papers down on the desk beside her.

"There is something that I've been trying to accomplish and I don't want to say anything yet."

"And this doesn't include me."

"It does, but I don't want you to get your hopes up if it fails. What I'm about to do is rather dangerous and if it works you won't be lonely anymore and neither will I." Albus rubbed his beard in contemplation. "Only one piece of the puzzle remains."

"Whatever you're doing better be worth it." She scowled.

"Believe me, my dear, it is," he laughed. "You will see."

Xxxx

Severus paced in front of the fireplace, his robes and overcoat hung neatly over one of his worn chairs. Hermione hadn't been by to see him and honestly he didn't blame her one bit. His revelation was quite a weary affair. Rather hasty, full of the parts of his nature that instilled fear in lesser men. But she had to see it, had to see him for what he was.

Even if she believed him a monster.

This set of thoughts was broken as she entered his rooms without knocking, her eyes meeting his own and a small smile gracing her lips. "Severus..."

"Hermione." He sighed before taking a seat heavily on the couch. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Just because you're a vampire, doesn't mean you are evil. If you forget we had a very good friend who was a werewolf."

"Remus was a good man," Severus admitted. "It took me a while to see that given the company he hung around with."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, his skin warm to the touch instead of slightly chilled. "I know you still dislike James."

"Dislike is putting it mildly," he grumbled while looking into the fire. "That boy and Sirius Black made my younger life a living hell. I admit that through my school years I wished him dead, not only because of his attachment to Lily...but because of what he had done to me."

"It's only natural to feel that way. I can honestly say how badly I wanted to kill Draco for everything he had done. However, I learned that it wasn't the right way to feel. There were more important matters going on than what Draco Malfoy was doing to us." Hermione shrugged as she sat next to him.

"Ah, Draco. My Godson was something of a pest... a spoiled brat that I was forced to spoil further due to my ties to both Lucius and the Dark Lord." He shook his head. "Of course, I wanted to teach that boy manners on several occasions. Not just for how he treated your little trio, but for other reasons as well. I didn't condone everything he did. Though if I were to take him to task about it, not only would I have his father on my back, but Voldemort as well."

"Draco was the way he was because of what his father believed in, nothing more. If you hadn't of been there I fear he would've been worse. I know you helped stop a lot of our confrontations without giving away your true position."

"Indeed." He smirked a bit. "I'm sure you have questions."

"I do."

"Well then, I know the most obvious is have I ever drank from a living person. That answer is yes." Severus looked her in the eyes. "I drank from one of Voldemort's fallen when I was changed. There wasn't any other choice. If I hadn't of taken the offering, I would've died and my purpose would've never been fulfilled."

"Someone he often tortured, I take it."

"Yes." He lowered his head, his eyes focusing on the emerald cushion of the couch on which they were seated upon. "I didn't even know his name."

Hermione nodded as she continued to listen. "Anyone after that?"

"Two. I drank from Fenir Grayback, I wished I would've killed him. Though I knew if I did I would've been exposed. He had been knocked out in a battle. Werewolves aren't as durable as they seem to be."

"I thought a vampire could kill a werewolf." She questioned.

"We can, quite easily. However, it is only if we wish it. Something in our saliva can be injected into the wounds. It's why we're kept on such a short leash. Voldemort had a group of werewolves and vampires at his disposal. The one that changed me was at least three centuries old, he believed in the old ways. When he found out that our leader was a half-blood...well let's just say that it wasn't pretty what happened to him.

"The other was Bellatrix on the night of the battle just before Nagini took a bite out of me. That feeding was very satisfying because of everything she had tried to do to me while I was in the Dark Lord's service. Her insanity and hatred of me was widely known. She'd often stab me with hot pokers and watch me heal as part of her enjoyment. I obliviated her afterwards."

"Didn't you sense her coming?" Hermione asked.

"No, she found a way to shield herself from me. Disguise her scent. That and she's a superior Occulmens. And even so, her thoughts are so jumbled I had trouble reading them when she wasn't shielding herself." He sighed, "Bellatrix didn't ever trust me so I took her behaviors with a grain of sand. The only way to kill a vampire is complete decapitation, then burying the head and the body so they can never reconnect."

Her eyes widened. "I'm not going to tell anyone about you."

XXxxx

"I know that, Hermione. There are three reasons I'm telling you about me. The first one being that I trust you completely and you have observed me too closely." He smiled wryly at this before continuing. "I knew it would only be a matter of time before you confronted me about it. Truthfully, I had a feeling that's what you were coming to do last night so I saved you the trouble."

"Of course. I really was. I believe that a part of me always knew."

"The second reason is a bit more complex and will also tie into the third reason." Severus got up and moved to his desk where an open book lay on its surface. "This is the second reason."

She looked down at the passage in front of her, reading it in its entirety. Her eyes widened as she finished and then she felt a coldness around her, not like a draft, but just bone chilling cold. "Professor Dumbledore is bound to you."

"Yes, the meddling old fool bound himself to me when he made me take a vow to kill him in an act of mercy. He orchestrated the entire situation to his means, even right down to wearing the ring that cursed him."

"He staged his own resurrection?" Hermione looked to the passage once again. "Like a horcrux except in a way that utilizes no dark magic?"

"Almost like one, yes. However...the killing curse will have to be used."

"I have to use it against you, but wait...your mate?" Her eyes widened even more if that were possible. "I..."

"You would be my mate, Hermione. If you would have me. Not because of this old man's wishes, but because of my own. I've desired you for quite some time and make no mistake that I mean to have you." His eyes were that deep burning violet again pulling her in and sending shivers down her spine. "Would you, Hermione? Would you be mine even with the stains on my soul?"


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, please don't hurt me...(Stands behind Snape) Again I'd like to thank DragonflyXxXDancer for her lovely beta work!

XXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione didn't know what to think exactly. Sure she was very attracted to the man in front of her and had been contemplating having a relationship with him even before she was completely certain of what he was. It just seemed a bit soon to be thinking of it. They had only been having really good conversations in the past few weeks while she was working on the Veritaserum.

Now it turns out that he had chosen her for his mate. Not that the idea didn't appeal to her, because it did if she peeled back the layers. Hermione realized that she had quite a bit in common with the potions master; his vast intellect, his intolerance for horse play and in his own words 'dunderheadedness'.

Her thoughts came to a halt when she looked into his eyes again; they had turned that pure blue as his question continued to hang in the air between them. How could she turn him away now? It wasn't even a question really, and since it had been posted in her mind the only answer was that she couldn't...wouldn't even think of it.

"Yes." The word was out of her mouth before she could even think to stop it. Not that she would have, Severus' expression was too deep; too earnest.

"I hope you know what being a mate entails, Hermione." His voice was rough, husky; eyes brightened in that lustful hue. "Because once I have you, claim you; I will only be with you for as long as you live unless you wish to become like me."

Hermione had read of this in one of the books she had been browsing through to try and find out what Severus was hiding from her. The book had described in detail what being a vampire's mate entailed, nothing of which put her off in the slightest. Vampires were very monogamous creatures, taking only one female as a partner and only one until the day that female is gone from the living, unless, that mate wishes to remain as one of their kind.

She wished to experience that, being the only woman to ever be looked upon with the hunger Severus was giving her. His eyes telescoping and flickering between two colors, blue and violet, before the blue settled completely along the rim of his irises. His fingers traced her face then, gently pushing back a few curls that had fallen from the tight bun atop her head.

"Tell me now, Hermione. Tell me now if you don't want this and I swear I'll stop." He breathed in deeply, nostrils flaring. "I only have so much restraint."

"Come to me." She bared her neck for him.

Severus wasted no time, his fangs instantly punching through as he approached her quickly, but reverently. His tongue licking along the ivory incisors caused her heart to jump, the scene definitely erotic in nature; highly sensual. "Before I became a vampire I had been terribly alone. I loved a woman who could not love me in return and I thought I could find connection in another. There have only been two other lovers in my life, one a mistake, and the other killed by the Dark Lord. You are an extraordinary witch in all aspects. Body, mind and soul. My full nature noticed you the moment you returned to Hogwarts as a grown woman. Now you will become mine, Hermione Granger."

His speech ended as he licked a path up her neck, nibbling along her pulse point before striking deeply. At first she knew only pain, a white-hot burning sensation as his fangs buried themselves in her jugular. As if sensing her discomfort, he pulled her leg up to wrap around his waist; his body bending over hers as he turned that pain into knee-weakening pleasure. Severus growled low in his throat, the vibrations reverberating through her body and settling at her core, making her instantly wet for him.

He released her then, licking along the punctures he made to seal the wounds closed, marking her with his scar. "You will be treated like the queen you are, will want for nothing, and any wish you ask of me will be granted, of this I vow."

Magic swirled around them as his oath took hold, binding them together by the words he'd spoken. The two colors in his eyes had become one, a frosty violet that glowed brightly as he looked upon her form. She knew what would happen next and felt a throb in her lower belly at the very thought of it.

"The full moon is in three days," she sighed while toying with one of his coat buttons.

"Indeed, it is. You will meet me in my chambers at midnight. I cannot see you until then or else I will not be able to restrain myself." He traced the marks he left on her with a single finger. "Be absolutely certain this is what you want, I will not hold back if you come to me."

All Hermione could do was nod, words were not needed in a situation such as this. She left him standing there without turning back, knowing the action was what he needed. If she turned around, they both would ruin the mating and it wouldn't be considered a true one. In the vampire world that would mean death for both parties involved.

Xxxxxxxx

"So she's accepted you?" Albus asked as he watched Severus prepare the potions for the ritual that would take place at the end of the month, grumbling the entire time.

"No thanks to you." He sighed. "I'm glad that she did it of her own free will and not by your influence. I swear you know how to work a guilt trip. You've been doing it to me for years."

"You were under an oath."

"An oath that was forced upon me in a weakened state," Severus growled. "How many times do you have to be told this before it sinks in? I swear I believe you're getting senile in your old age."

"It is of no consequence." Albus looked over the book again. "All will be righted once the balance is restored."

"I should've known that you, of all wizards, would devise a plan that was practically using everyone around you." Several items cracked together as he continued to fill vials with the potions he'd brewed. "When will you cease to meddle in things that have nothing to do with you?"

"Once I'm back in the corporeal form, old friend."

"And why am I finding myself unbelieving of your word?" Severus smirked as he corked the last vial. "Come back at the end of the month, everything will be right by then. I also suggest that you get something fitting for your witch because she's not going to roll over and just take an apology."

Albus disappeared looking thoroughly chastised.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hermione sat around the table across from Harry and Ginny. How could she tell them what she was about to do? Especially Harry. Ginny, she was sure, would look at it a bit differently than Harry would. She had been around to notice the changes in the Professor since she was attending school for her final year. Harry on the other hand only knew him as the abrasive man who had saved him. Sure, he respected him...but was it enough?

"What's wrong, Hermione?" His voice broke her thoughts. "You've been quiet the whole time we've been here."

"I just don't know how to tell you this." Her eyes met his, weary and seemingly defeated.

"What? You know you can tell me anything."

"You know how I have been Professor Snape's apprentice for the past month or so?" she began.

"Yeah." Harry took a sip of butterbeer. "What about it?"

"He's asked to begin a relationship with me."

His eyes widened as he choked on his drink. Ginny patted him on the back a few times while he tried to catch his breath. "Snape?"

"Yes."

"Bloody Snape? Do you know how old he is, Hermione?" Harry asked incredulously; face red.

"Yes, I am aware." Hermione looked down at the table. "There is something that you need to know about him, however, and he's given me permission to tell you only if you take a wizarding oath to not reveal the information I give you."

"What?"

She looked at Ginny too. "You as well."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Harry quirked a brow. "Does he not trust me?"

"It's not about trust, Harry. It's something that can't be repeated, even accidentally. The repercussions could make him lose his teaching post."

"Alright, alright. I can't believe I'm doing this." He sighed before taking a breath. "I swear I will not reveal anything that you tell me about Professor Snape."

Magic swirled around him while Ginny repeated the same words binding her as well. Satisfied, Hermione began her tale.

"Severus is a vampire."

"You must be joking," Harry interrupted.

"No, I'm not." She pulled out a pensieve. "I've seen it. He showed me because he wanted an honest relationship."

Harry looked down at the small bowl she had enlarged to put the memory in before looking into it. It was a short memory so when Harry's head popped up giving her a stunned expression she knew he believed her.

"That's why he survived." He looked torn for a minute. "Why did he out Professor Lupin when he was something else as well?"

"Dumbledore," Hermione said evenly. "This was all a part of a plan put together by Dumbledore."

"I..."

"There are things you don't know about the man, things I wished I didn't know. But the reason why Severus is a vampire is because of him. Dumbledore knew that there was going to be a vampire at that Death Eater meeting and sent Severus anyway. Then, while he was a newborn he made him take an unbreakable vow to bind his soul to Severus'."

"But why?"

"Because he was creating a way for him to return without murdering anyone. It's a similar method to the dark magic horcrux without the consequences," she explained. "He never meant to die, Harry. Every single thing that he did, Dumbledore did for a reason. Misinforming Severus so he could be changed, making him take a vow, touching that ring, having Severus kill him atop that tower, creating a soul-bond. Even you, Harry, had a role in it."

"Didn't he even care?"

"He did, he cared too much. It was why he was willing to die so that it would appear that Severus betrayed the Order."

"So you and Snape are bringing him back?"

"If it works." Hermione looked down at the table. "There is a slim chance that it won't if not completed by the end of this month."

"A limited window?"

"It can only be performed during the first fall lunar cycle, at the very end of it to be precise."

"But that's in a week!"

"Yes, it is, which is why I need to get back to the Castle now and prepare myself for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"My mating with Severus." Harry paled.

"Mating?"

"If you'd have paid attention in class when we were learning about vampires." She shook her head. "Vampires are completely monogamous creatures, some never even finding a mate. When they do, they are completely faithful to them, but a mating must be performed first. Tonight is the full moon."

"So it's like you'll be married to him?"

"In the eyes of the vampire world, yes. It is a marriage."

"Are you sure about this, Hermione? I mean you're only eighteen."

"No, I'm twenty-one. You should know how many times I had to use the time-turner during the battle." She picked at the napkin in front of her. "That and how many times I used it when I was taking all of those extra classes."

"So you've added three years onto your life by using that thing?"

"Yes, and I destroyed it after the battle so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

Ginny looked at Hermione then and asked the most important question. "Do you love him?"

"I could love him, Ginny. Even though he still is a bit stiff and unreasonable at times, he makes me happy in a way that I haven't been in a long time. He challenges me, makes me think,holds very stimulating intellectual conversations and I feel like a lot of the time we are on the same page." Hermione shrugged. "I don't think I'll find a better partner suited to my needs if I traveled to the ends of the Earth."

"So it has nothing to do with him being a vampire." Ginny giggled, "I mean, that's one of every girl's fantasies."

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, scandalized.

"Oh, Harry, loosen up. It's not like I haven't asked you to bite me."

Harry colored. "That's different."

"Is it?"

"Okay, leaving now." Hermione covered her ears. "I hope you don't decide to be a stranger. Tell Ron I'll meet him for lunch sometime too."

"Alright, take care." The couple waved at her as she walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

She made her way to the apparition point and disappeared.

Xxxxxxxx

For the first time since he had become a vampire, Severus felt the full pull of the moon. Its questing for a piece of his soul, its pushing for him to complete his promise to the woman he was about to pledge his full heart to. To say he was nervous would have been an understatement. All his life, he had to bottle his emotions to keep from being discovered and especially to keep his double-life a complete secret. Every time the Dark Lord tortured and killed a muggle-born, he had to hide his hatred, his disgust; his overwhelming sense of nausea.

The other Death Eaters were just as cruel, if not more-so. Taking delight in the torture they would cast on the unsuspecting men and women. Severus remembered slicing one to bits, one that would forever remain unnamed. Even though the Sectumsempra curse wasn't meant for decapitation, his emotions were strong enough to invoke it. He took no pleasure in the kill, only a means to rid the world of something so disturbed and unfit to live. It was an act that saved several people that night, an act that he never regretted taking even though the Dark Lord punished him for not keeping his most prized Death Eater, besides Bellatrix, safe.

He stood in front of the mirror then. His robes impeccable as always, the rich black covering him like a second skin as he looked upon his pale frame. Severus really wondered what she saw in him, especially from being told all his life how he wasn't very savory to look at. How he had no depth, no proper presentation. At the time, he had no one to impress and felt better pressed against the shadows; unknown. The female Death Eaters only came to him for what hung between his thighs and tried to coax him to their beds. Even before his vampire nature, he wanted nothing to do with them. Celibacy was a choice he made and decided to keep long before he was turned.

Voldemort questioned him about it, of course, and Severus just told him he wanted no distractions; nothing of the flesh to hinder him, no attachments. He seemed to take it harshly at first, but then let him free of it afterwards. The clock on his mantle struck five as he leaned along his empty liquor cabinet. How he longed for a bit of the freedom those libations used to provide. Just something to calm his nerves and settle the raging inferno that had manifested in his veins.

Hermione had to drink from him tonight and the image would not leave his mind of her bent over his wrist, taking from him, licking his essence from those rose-colored lips. Immediately Severus felt the tightening in his groin, growling low in his throat he covered the bulge and pressed down. _God I feel like I randy teenager. _

He berated himself for his lack of control; his body warring with his disciplined mind, a mind that he had conditioned to control every aspect, every emotion, in order to keep that poker face up. Albeit, here and now he wanted to let every single thing go instead of holding it inside like he'd been trained to do.

Growling again, his spine arched as he stretched to the balls of his feet; his hands holding onto the bar behind him,his fingernails digging into the worn wood. His fangs extended out of their housings as he tilted his head backward, black hair falling along his back. It had been so very long since he had stretched like this; he'd never really had the need. Sure, he'd been in a state of sexual desire before, urges a male had to sate every once in a while that he could ignore; but not this aching, clutching, indescribable need. Severus' whole body was a mess of both equal parts pain and pleasure as he relaxed into his full standing height.

He beheld himself in the mirror then, playing every part the vampire that he was, and in that image he found what he had been looking for all along; beauty, in something entirely sinful, mystical, and otherworldly.

Xxxxx

Hermione watched the students all around her while they quietly read their books. A group back in the corner reminded her of what she went through with both Ron and Harry. The red-headed girl hissing softly at the two boys seated on either side of her while she tried to explain basic studies to them. Her heart softened as she looked upon the third year Hufflepuff named Sally Farway. Sometimes Hermione wished that she could feel as carefree at that age as Sally, John, and Dwayne were.

A chime sounded signaling a half hour before curfew and with that she felt a pulse between her thighs. She would be going down to Severus' quarters soon. That had been all she could think about all day, all that her mind would be wrapped around no matter how much Hermione tried to focus on the students and books around her.

Ten minutes after the chime all of the students had cleared out. Hermione had never been surrounded by such silence before. It felt empty in that space, the books no longer giving her any comfort; studies taking a back-seat to the all-consuming ache that started to fill her body as she looked out at the full moon beginning to rise. Severus would be waiting for her and she didn't want to keep him waiting, especially since he hadn't attended any meals throughout the day. Sure, he had said that he hadn't wanted any contact with her for the sake of the mating, but really, he could've at least shown up where there would be others around.

With a heart-felt sigh, she warded the library so that she could make her way down to the dungeons.

Xx

Torches lit up as Hermione entered Severus' quarters. Her knock had been answered by the door lifting without question and as she walked in, the door slid shut behind her; effectively sealing her inside. Not that she wanted to leave, of course, but the finality of the door clicking made her realize that this was it. In two hours they would finally become one.

Finally after standing in the center of the room for a few moments, her eyes settled on his form. He stood before her in those slim-fitting black robes, his regular attire beneath them. Form fitting black trousers encased his legs leading down to his shinned black boots. Buttons lined his well-tailored black coat that encased his torso like a glove. Severus eased the robes from his shoulders and unclasped them from his collar, draping them over the back of one of the worn green chairs.

Her eyes couldn't get enough of him as he stood tall before her, his eyes pulsating wildly, bright violet with that blue around the rims, fangs extended, hair tied behind his head. She decided that he looked more like a god than a vampire, beautifully posed before her, his arm outstretched with his palm facing upward as he looked her over.

"I'm glad that you decided to join me, Hermione." His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily, or appeared to swallow. "I wasn't completely certain that you would."

Without question she took his hand, letting him pull her towards him in an embrace that clearly spoke of his questing for physical completion and if the thick hard length that was pressing against her stomach was anything to go by, it would be more than just that, but a spiritual connection as well. Vampires were all or nothing, sex wasn't just a means of stimulation or relief, it was a way to connect with their mates. Mind, body, and soul were all involved. Even though there were very sensual and sexual creatures, nothing was half done.

"I want to be here, Severus." Her eyes met his and they flashed once more. "Even though I know everything it entails."

"I'll bet you researched it my little Gryffindor." He smiled, amused. "You're willing to become a Slytherin by association, by giving yourself to me?"

"Yes, I am."

Severus licked his lips then, one long savory draw across his upper lip first, then lower. Hermione felt a clench in her body then low along her pelvis, wet heat sliding to coat the inside of her panties. His nostrils flared as she blushed crimson. She knew he could smell her need and it was rather embarrassing.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about something so natural," he admonished softly, his fingers caressing her cheek. His hand then clasped hers and brought it down to his erection still encased in black trousers. Her fingers encased him through the fabric that was heavily tented. Severus was thick, long, and very hard. Hermione could feel him throb beneath her palm as he eased her hand up and down the needy appendage. "I ache for you."

She met his eyes again just as he leaned in, his breath smelling of something utterly sweet; almost like chocolate. "Severus..."

"It's my saliva...an aphrodisiac. My instincts are preparing you for our mating." He sighed right before he kissed her, his taste in her mouth while his tongue twined and danced with hers before he pulled back. "Lick my fangs..."

"What?" Her mind fragmented while she heard this request.

"Lick my fangs, Hermione. Show me how daring you are, how far you're willing to go." Severus gently nibbled her lips. "I want to know how much of my true nature I can use with you."

"All of it, Severus." Hermione panted as she eased her tongue around his left incisor. "I want all of you."

"Then you shall have me."

Xxxxxx

Severus had never felt so alive in all his years. Her mouth tasted like the sweetest honey and combined with the chemicals in his own saliva; it was a complete and total knockout. Hermione was the sweetest witch he'd ever known, knowledge and power, beauty and strength. He feared that he would never get enough of her. It would be his undoing.

"I know I can't do anything until midnight, Hermione. But if you are willing to accommodate me, I am allowed to give you pleasure." Gods how he wanted to give her pleasure... taste her; take her to places she would know with no one else. "Would you let me, Hermione?"

"But what about you?" Her brown eyes focused on him, hazy, filled with want.

"It is improper for a male to think of himself. I am here for you and will always be." He kissed her again, deeply, hungrily, completely giving himself over to his vampire nature. Here with her, he didn't have to hide anymore, he could be free. Severus growled low and long as he continued to caress her body, feeling her heart flutter strongly in her chest, loving how she heated under his touch.

"Oh, Severus."

"Will you let me, witch?" he growled softly, almost like a purr.

Her surrender was a sweetening in the air, swiftly falling under his nose as he inhaled deep. She was easy to carry as he pulled her into his arms, taking her to his bed. The sheets were silk, pure black silk, he loved their feel against his sensitive flesh; he just hoped she liked them as much as he did. It was an indulgence he had since his change, no other type of fabric would do.

Everything about her was beautiful; he couldn't wait to undress her and simply waved his hand in a silent Divesto. Clothes gone from her body and neatly folded on his bureau, he turned to her, looking down on her revealed flesh. So exquisite, she was a fine example of the perfect female form.

Rounded breasts tapered off into a slim waist. Her hips were just the right proportions drawn into her thighs. "I am honored to look upon you this way."

"Come to me," she sighed with her arms outstretched to receive him. "Please come to me."

"With pleasure," he growled before lowering his clothed body to her naked one. "You will know no other but I, no one will touch you except for me, and know that no other will ever love you the way I do."

"Love me?"

"How could it be anything less than that?" Severus sighed as he caressed her body. "You know my nature; I wouldn't mate with you if I didn't love you. I know one day you will feel exactly the same."

"You would do this even though I'm not there yet?"

"My senses don't lie. You care for me deeply, so deeply that it will soon be love." His fingers slid between her thighs, sliding through the wet heat, feeling for her clit. "You beautiful witch, so wet for me."

"Severus."

"I'll take care of your ache." He kissed her again as he pleasured her, inserting two fingers and started to pump her rhythmically. "Then when the time comes, it will be both of our turns to fly."

Severus took in her form hungrily, his eyes never leaving her body as he took her where she needed to go. His body was overwhelmed with the need to have her, but years of discipline held him back. It was only a little while longer before she could drink from him. She arched into his hand as his thumb rubbed circles along her clit, gods how he wanted to taste her. However, that act wasn't yet allowed because he would derive pleasure from it also.

"Let go, Hermione," he begged her. "Let go."

Finally a cry escaped her lips, his name a gasped plea as she slumped to the silk sheets below her body; sweat making them stick to her back. "When can I have you?"

"Just minutes now, love." Severus pulled his fingers from her body gently. "Just minutes. Rest..."


End file.
